A simple kiss
by Gii3
Summary: That was all they needed, a simple kiss and everything would be settled. SM&RW Total fluff. Random inspiration.


_Inspiration finally seems to be striking home, since now it seems like I'm posting daily, but this fic was actually written some time ago, I can't remember why I never posted it, but I'm doing so now. Just warning you, this si total fluff and has no specific plot line. _

_Summary: That was all they needed, a simple kiss and everything would be settled. [SM&RW] Total fluff. Random inspiration. _

_Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling; hence I don't own neither Scorpius nor Rose._

**A simple kiss**

She opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her right on time as he placed his tiny index and heart fingers on her cherry-like lips.

"Just don't talk for five seconds, will you?" he almost begged

She seemed surprised at this.

"You're saying I talk too much?" she asked with her best puppy eyes.

"It's not like I don't love it…but yes you do" A smirk making its way to his face.

"You love how I can't stop talking?" She was skeptical but couldn't help a smile.

"I can hardly not love anything about you, Rosie"

She stayed calm for a few seconds with her mouth slightly opened. She was stunned, that much was far obvious.

"Wow…" she finally said.

"That's the best you can handle?"

Honestly he didn't knew how much more he could take being so damn near her bushy red hair or how long he could bare staring at her beautiful deep blue eyes or how many more freckles he could count, he just knew it wasn't going to be long and he thanked God she talked just then keeping him from embarrassing himself.

"I'm Speechless"

"Well, that's quite an accomplishment then, and it's even more astonishing the fact that you didn't complain that I just called you Rosie"

She hit his shoulder playfully in response to that.

"Oh, shut up"

"I think you'd rather I don't"

"Really? Why so?" She was real curious now.

She couldn't take her gaze away from his gorgeous almost God-like gray eyes that were usually cold but now looked like melting.

"Because if I do I'll have to find something else to do with my tongue"

He, himself, was beyond surprised that he had put it that way, but he was not ashamed, besides he was not much of a blushing person. That was more like her.

"And what's so wrong about that?" she asked. Blushing.

He leaned forward and rubbed their lips together a little before slowly pulling away, silently asking if this was what she wanted. And it must have been since she hugged his neck and disappeared any kind of distance between them while playing with his platinum-like blond hair.

To say euphoria took over Scorpius Malfoy was an understatement. He had chased Rosalynn Weasley for two years now. After all his effort, then and there, he was holding her waist, her fine and delicate waist… with his own bare hands! He was the luckiest man ever because, above everything, she felt the same way he did. She loved him back!

Finally, or unfortunately, she broke the kiss slowly. Her eyes wide open, she was surprised at herself and was actually having a hard time breathing but remained playing with his hair.

His eyes, nevertheless, were still closed as he rubbed his nose lightly to her cheek with a dumb smile never leaving his face. He was enjoying himself pretty much, clearly.

All of sudden she stopped playing with his hair as she tilted her head to the right.

"You know what?" she asked. His eyes were open and his expression was curious the moment he heard her voice.

He lifted his brow to encourage her to go on thought he knew it was a rhetorical question.

"I like your hair so much better when its messy" she finally said meanwhile thinking to herself that it made him look sexier but he was never going to know that specific information.

"And you know what I just found out?" he asked mimicking her in a low whisper and she couldn't help thinking how beautiful his voice was. She nodded slightly to encourage him the same way he did seconds ago. "That I _love _how you mess it for me"

She giggled a little as he pulled closer to kiss her yet again.

Xxx

_So, now that you've finished why don't you tell me your impressions in a review? Those little thingies are really awesome! _

_Hugs and Kisses _

_Gii3.~_


End file.
